Gravitational Pull
by King Of Ze Awesomeness
Summary: The moon always attracts the tides... Follow Percy Jackson as he faces a new power rising... And his toughest Obstacle yet, love, (OC's needed Possible M rating later on) Chaos, grants him God-Hood, Group Kinda like the Hunters-Of-Artemis, Eternal bachelors and what not.. Cant tell ya everything though, ;)
1. Beginning Of Story AN!

**New story alert! It is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic, It will be Percy/Artemis pairing, Rated T maybe M for later chapters ;)**

**Need:**

**Beta reader,**

**Oc: send in: name, Godly parent (Including The Primordial Gods) Descrip powers, age and anything else...**

**Co author, you can send in a few Chapters to me, possibly alternating chapters... if one of us does not update in a week you can start the next chapter... Once i gather these i will start Ze story!**


	2. Chapter 2

I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon God of the seas….

That was nice and all, If Gaia was defeated too.

PERSEUS JACKSON! IF IM GOING SO ARE YOU! Oh great super powerful primordial hates me, then again which one doesn't? Suddenly a giant earth hand wrapped around me, everything slowed when I saw Annabeth breaking me free with a Hephaestus hammer I Broke free only to see Gaia get blasted with the gods super awesome combined mega blast straight into a hole leading to Tartarus (A/N Spell check anyone?) I was glad, only petrified when I heard a deep laugh straight from earth itself. Now this is the point where I ask myself, what has she got to be laughing about?

Then I saw Annabeth grabbed and pulled straight into the hole. She mouthed "Move on" right before she was sucked in. I sank to my knees in despair as I heard Gaia's voice say, if I can't torture you down here, then I'll torture you up there! I was feeling so many emotions, sadness and anger were prominent, though I felt rage, rage more powerful than a category 5 tornado, or a hurricane you know will destroy everything, they say powers are controlled by emotion, if so I could have wiped out the Olympians in an instant. Not even knowing I could I willed the water in the air to carry me upwards. The earth began to tremble and the air picked up significantly I seen Apollo cast some sort of shield. I nearly blacked out from the amount of power I was using, but I didn't.

Somehow the pure rage was fueling me, giving me the strength to continue. I had what is called an 'Out of Body Experience' my eyes were the color of the sea at its worst, my pupils seemed to be the 'Eye' of the storm. (A/N See what I did there?) Showing a calmness that terrified me, I was scared of myself. Probably about 50 Ft. later of rising I suddenly dove down. Crushing the ground which such force that Poseidon and Hades fell down considering the fact that both have somewhat an amount of control over the earth, which was near impossible. Everyone looked up in terror, a huge crater in the ground with me punching the ground effectively trying to get to Tartarus, every punch made the ground tremor. Finally after a mile down he blacked out. He awoke in a completely dark room, No not room in completely dark space. Except for the fact that there were starts everywhere. Suddenly a woman appeared out of nowhere "Hello Perseus Jackson I have grown quite fond of you" She put out a hand and as I took it memories flashed through my mind, the world being created. Creating the primordials and so on. She then said, "Do you know who I am Perseus?" I nodded and bowed, I looked up and her swirling black vortexes of eyes flashed, kind of like another mini Big Bang. She said, "You need not bow Perseus."

She smirked and I knew she knew how much I hated my full name. Milady Chaos why am I here? "Well, you are my Great Great Great Grandson aren't you? In fact you are so much more than just a descendent of me from the gods." This shocked me, what do you mean Lady Chaos? "Well you are also a grandson of Pontus the primordial god of the seas."

"But Milady Chaos, Poseidon is my father!"

"Yes child, he is although I wasn't talking about your father."

"But my mother is a mortal, just clear sighted."

"Did you think why? It is extremely rare for a mortal to be clear sighted, In fact most are children of some form of nymph or whatever."

"So my mom is… Pontus?"

At this point I got the creator of the universe to face palm…

"No she is Pontus' granddaughter. Just like the seas water is surely going to collide."

"Perseus, I will give you my blessing, I will give you your domains, and you will be god of Time, Animals (A part of getting my blessing) and The Tides. My blessing entitles enhanced strength, only rivaled by Atlas, and trust me holding the sky requires you to be tough. Enhanced reflexes and vision, night will look as day, you will be able to sketch a fly's wing if you choose so. Super speed, you will be nearly as fast as flashing, and stealth, you can be quieter than a leaf dropping to a pond without the splash, and of course I will put a block until they offer godhood or they will be scared. Good day Perseus."

She waved her hand over my face effectively giving me her blessing.

Le end of Flashback-

So here I was at camp Half-Blood. We were at a council meeting apparently the Gods needed me on Olympus, during the council meeting they droned on and on about the new happenings in the Greek world.

I glanced around the table there was Kaitlynn, I treated her as a little sister as she had somewhat control over water, but it always got cold when she did anything with it. She also seemed to have more love for winter than actual water, it was strange but I didn't care. She's around 5 ft and was very shy when I got to know her but don't let that fool you, she's kind of like a firecracker; at first nothing then... Boom.

There was Rebecca Black, Coincidentally, Friday was one of her least favorite days. We all suspected her to be a child of Hades as she could put fear in you like you wouldn't believe. She is 14 which got me mad since I told them Claim by 13. But No, they didn't.

Then there was Atella*, She looked 17, again, mad about that. She was really tall with dark hair and she looked like she spent a lot of time in the sun. Her eyes are a very strangely beautiful feature about her, they changed from yellow to a dark brown, yet they always had flecks of gold in them she could shape into a wolf, and I caught her accidentally. I figured she was like a werewolf because she had claw markings on the side of her face.

I'd never seen any accessories which confused me since she had two curved daggers, Falcatas I believe they were called, six throwing knifes and a dagger, she had a bow and the arrows that appear when drawn back. She was always wearing a leather jacket, she was a strange character but not quite in a bad way, when she got angry she always was fast, like she used time to go faster, and unless she was Kronos's kid, I doubted it.

I looked over and saw Roxallene Hunter, I called her Roxy with Ryan Blaze, Blaze or as some called him Mr. Hotshot, Quite clever campers. Ryan with his strong built, jet black spiky hair and electric blue eyes could be mistaken as my dear cousin, Thalia's twin brother. Then again, Ryan is a son of Zeus so it makes him Thalia's half brother. He is tough but don't let that fool you, he has a real soft side when it comes to kids. I remember seeing him in the sword's arena patching up 7 year old Iris camper. As for the girl next to Ryan, Roxy, she is a different story. We all thought that she was a child of Hades with her black hair streaked with blond and blood red eyes which had a grey lining to it but her claiming had astounded us. She was a daughter of Athena and really fierce. I'd say she could be a Hunter of Artemis with her feminist behavior though it wasn't like the Hunters...

Okay I'm getting distracted now. Stupid ADHD. Why could Lady Chaos not do something about the ADHD? I'm rambling now. Get a grip Percy.

**Kay, guys been busy lately, merged the chapters into one... that way you can ge ta preview of what my chapters will look like instead of the shorter ones. Ill update fast as can!**


	3. Chapter 3

Guys this will be over 1,000 words! Yay for me, they'll only get longer! I lost inspiration and kind of stopped a little bit there! But I enjoy reading stories and that is what caused me to write this, any Pertemis stories you know (Please long ones) would be nice so I can keep these chapters coming!

"Perseus Jackson Please stand." Zeus Boomed. I rose slowly I bowed quickly to my father then knelt in front of Zeus. "We once again offer you Godhood, no in fact you must accept it. We believe you too powerful to not accept." Zeus said somewhat grudgingly.

I nodded thinking sadly I have no anchor left. The Olympians all chanted and hit me with golden energy. After it was over my entire body felt like it was reconstructing. My blood boiled as it was slowly (And painfully) changed into Ichor.

I got on my hands and knees and looked up. Most Goddesses blushed (Even Artemis!) while one gasped. *Sigh* Aphrodite… She snapped her fingers and a human sized mirror appeared.

I was slightly taller. Instead of an even 6'0 I was now about 6'3" I looked at my body which was now much more defined. And lastly, my eyes. They were still sea green with small flecks of golden in them. If you watched closely enough you would notice that the golden flecks were spinning slowly clockwise as in a clock.

I looked myself up and down, Not too shabby. I thought to myself laughing awkwardly inside. All the Olympians stared in curiosity as if waiting.

I looked towards them and they said "Why are the fates not here yet." I looked around when the room went dark.

There was a massive ripple of power and Chaos herself was standing above me, her eyes reflecting the galaxies themselves as parts of her hair defied gravity floating upwards. The gods all fell over themselves bowing. I snickered and chaos waved her hand at me and I felt the massive amount of power that was blocked in me getting released. I watched as my skin was literally buzzing with power before settling, she smiled and said, "All hail Lord Perseus, God of Time, Swordsmanship, Animals, and Tides. Minor god of monsters."

I was a little surprised at the last one, that wasn't on my agenda. She said in my mind "Sorry forgot to mention that you are able to talk to monsters. And some will refer to you as there lord."

I nodded slowly and saw my friends gave me small smiles and I felt a pang in my heart as I realized I may be abandoning them.

"Wait Zeus! I wish to create a group similar to the hunters of Artemis. With bachelors and maidens swearing off any Intimate relations," I said quite quickly as he was going to dismiss the counsel.

He nodded his consent while Artemis was turning hotter than Apollo (As you can imagine her face was quite red). I slowly turned and started walking when Chaos said "Perseus you must become an Olympian with your power you would have to."

Zeus nodded and asked whether Hestia or Hades should have their throne.  
Hades appeared and voted Hestia, saying that he was afraid Persephone would run during his absence. He smirked at Demeter who was conjuring rock hard cereal rocks and shot them at Hades.

He travelled away and the spot where he was standing was completely obliterated. I saw some gods pale and I realized that they were tied to Olympus.

Time to test my powers I thought as I pointed my hand towards the floor. I imagined turning back the hands of a grandfather clock and felt a tug in my gut as it reversed time around the area restoring itself. I was quite tired as I was new to this. I conjured some nectar and drank it tossing the cup to the side as it vanished.

I flashed my friends and myself out as they would after they all got their gifts. (They all decided it best to save it for later). I waved my hand and a small campsite appeared.

It consisted of 12 Tents, they were small but enchanted to be as big as a two story home on the inside, and I gave my friends partial immortality.

Our group consisted of some alphas over their section. I was the head with Nico by my side. I gave Ryan control over the omegas. I knew he would do well there since omegas were the youngest recruits He would watch over them until they reached twelve. When they would become Immortal, they could still fall in battle though.

Atella had control over the scouts with her wolf shifting ability I knew she'd be able to find any danger, Hmm perhaps I could find a way for her to allow her scouts to gain the ability.

Roxy was in charge of the warriors. They were specially made to help fight battles. Though they didn't need it I would give the newer ones my swordsmanship blessing.

Rebecca was in charge of the Bow specialists they would find vantage points and pick out any monsters that got too close.

Kaitlynn was in charge of the caretakers. I knew that I could heal myself and other people with water. Only people who excelled at water mastery could do it. So those who excelled would go to the caretakers.

Each member of our group had limited control over water per my blessing. The Betas of the Alphas of each group also had time abilities or could speak to animals.

The other 7 tents were for the armory, kitchen, storage, bows, arrows meetings of the Alphas, my personal tent (Which was pretty awesome) although I gave all the luxuries to the Alphas too, they would pick out break hours in which their subordinates would have relaxation after training. My mind wandered off to the throne Room. I visibly shuddered Oh man! Luna's going to kill me….. Wait Luna? It sounded nice but I was still scared of her!

Meanwhile...

Artemis Pov:  
I WILL KILL YOU PERSEUS! How DARE he! That insolent boy! Not only I have to share my domain over wild animals with him but now I also have to bear with the fact that he will also have a Hunt of his very own. This is absolutely preposterous.

After the meeting had ended with several insults, arguments, fist fights and a black-eyed Ares I had flashed out to Perseus's camp site to give him a piece of my mind.

When I arrived, I must say I was surprised. The camp site though was plain and simple it carried a beauty of its own and the scent of the cool ocean breeze gave it a calm and welcoming look. The churning lava within me had calm and I took in the scent of the cool salty breeze.

"Welcome, Lady Artemis. Lord Perseus has been expecting you" a voice had said and she whipped around to see Atella standing there.

"Ah, yes. Take me to him" I replied and followed her two a tent. The son of Hades, Nico di Angelo, was standing there and gave me a stiff bow and opened the entrance to the tent and I stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! This chapter is special it is for my Beta and co author Princess of Flames! Here we go!

PERCY POV

My stomach felt like it was trying to fly away. It was because I hear from some animal friends that Artemis was making her way through camp now.

As if on cue she burst through the door and glared at me, But not before inspecting the tent. It wasn't big but this was the main room.

There are chairs lined up for a meeting and a small space at the front for me to stand. To one side there was a door.

Which was my bedroom. There was a room for demi-gods we escorted and one for down time.

Hey just because I am a god now does not mean that I should be all serious. Her face was red. I accidentally said out loud "I guess I can see your resemblance to Apollo now".

(Lol right? Sun god? XD) her silver eyes widened, and then... WHACK I rubbed my now reddened cheek and gave my best glare. She put her hands on her hips. It was adorable. I heard my mind say to me, "Hey Perce? Yes? Get your mind out of the gutter fool!" It hit me harder than Artemis's hand.

Oh no, I called her adorable. Better not have said that out loud. She started pouring steam out of her ears. Literally. Guess children of Zeus really fry the brain, Heh. She said " Perseus what do you think you're doing copying my domain and hunt?"

I smiled "Oh, Your idea was so good I had to use it." She smacked me again. This time a few seconds before it hit I slowed down time, it was a lot like controlling water, all I had to do was manipulate the time like regular currents, stopping it accelerating it or reversing it.

The fates nearly killed me when I went back in time and drew a monocle and beard on Zeus's statue. It was Hilarious! I slowly jerked my head back and put my hand up.

When it struck time slowed or now she left a bruise. I put my head back and she seemed not to have noticed my little trick. A laugh escaped me. She stared at me confused and I smiled evilly, she slowly backed out of the tent and sprinted away.

But not before saying "You've made a powerful enemy Persues" I grinned, "Whatever you say Luna!" I would have called her Moony but that would have killed me. God or not, she skidded to a halt. Seriously, she was so fast when she stopped I could see two straight lines trailing in the dirt. She turned and flashed in front of me. Oh no.

Gritting her teeth, Artemis asked in a horrifyingly calm voice "What did you call me?" "Oh nothing Moon-Shine!" Stupid stupid stupid I repeated mentally.

ARTEMIS'S P.O.V

If that boy was still mortal then he would have been killed thousand times over and over.

I wanted to punch the Ichor out of him but I will not let that impertinent boy get the best of me. Instead I clenched my fists and with gritted my teeth. "Do not test my temper, Perseus.

Beware you have a great enemy in your hands" With those words I flashed out of there to the Camp of my Hunters. I stomped my feet as twigs, grass and branches crunched under my feet and gave stiff nod of acknowledgement to all my Hunters.

Entering my cabin and plopped upon a giant pillow and tried to relax my coming horrid headache

PERCY'S P.O.V

I snapped my fingers with Rebecca and Atella appearing in front of me as They both gave me a small smile. "What do you need?" Atella asked. Ah, always straight to the point.

"I need your scouts and Rebecca's bow troop to stand watch with them." I suspected the Hunters to attack and maybe steal some food. We had a good amount about 3 months worth.

I never really hunted because it was awkward. I tried once, it didn't turn out well for me. Poor squirrel, 'My lord why is that sword coming down towards me?' Was the last thing it said I was scarred by that. But as long as it was cooked I was good.

I don't need back talking from my food. I walked outside and blew a horn 3 times. 1 signals attack, 2 signals monster camp nearby, 3 is pack up, 4 is demigod. We give them a choice to stay or not. Most do, we've been rapidly growing. We've found out that most of the male gods can't keep their things in their pants to save their immortal lives.

A few demigods asked if their mortal friends could join, luckily Hecate owed me a few favors so I have a way to lift the "Blanket" from their eyes.

We introduce them and take them into the infirmary. Passed out of course. I walked out of my tent and clapped my hands as the tents rolled up into a neat pack.

I slung it over my pack and it was amazingly light. I figured that it was a portal inside the tents or something. I looked around and most of the tents were packed up.

Except for one. The bow specialists would jump through the trees in a special cloak. It would make them invisible as I taught them to suppress their scent as to not alert any monsters. They would leave an hour or two ahead of us.

Enough for them to keep a safe path but also enough for us to come to their assistance quickly.

As we walked, every other couple hours I would set a fire in any clearing I could find. I was physically exhausted because I had been using my time powers to reverse time around the footprints we made. I knew it would only delay the Hunters for a while. They are cunning evil witches with one heck of a leader. Unknowingly ,my face got red. I hoped I was just getting a cold or something. Yeah that's it just a cold.

(~-~) Time skip a few days later.

We were ending our track. One of the bow specialists had stayed behind and was currently leading us to a small campsite. I clapped my hands and the tent set itself up. I lied down and fell into a dream less sleep. When I awoke I heard 5 horns. Hmm what was that again?

Oh yeah! My favorite one! Meal time! I stood and when I did I fell. I looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of a point in my knee rendering it useless. I grimaced as I yanked it out. It was a Silver arrow. I was practically shaking in rage.

If that's how she wanted it fine then. I healed my leg back to normal when Kaitlynn walked in. She was holding onto the tent. I was confused until I saw she was being forced backwards by the wind.

I calmed down since I momentarily forgot what I was doing. All of a sudden the winds died down and she was pale. She said "Why was the wind forcing us away from your tent?"

I looked outside the camp and saw a few things not properly strapped down were littered across the ground. I was even worse than before a few omegas looked like they might have broken something. Ryan was giving me a death stare. I Mouthed "I'll take care of it"

His eyed widened and he shook his head, too late it was already in motion. I would have my revenge. I flashed to Artemis' location. I saw the Hunters going about doing whatever.

I sensed a small inlet from the sea. Perfect, I thought menacingly. I raised my hand and the water came rushing forward. I started a hurricane which grew bigger and bigger the angrier I got.

I heard Ryan in my mind, "Looks like there is one causality; he flew into a tree trunk and died from internal bleeding and head trauma."

I clenched my fist while it was still held out and the hurricane was now larger than any hurricane that's been seen in America.

I guess the Hunters realized that because they were scrambling for cover. I smiled a small sadistic smile. A lot were going to die. Artemis flashed in front of me and she look kind of angry.

Aww, she didn't want me to hurt her 'Family'. The winds died down and I stepped forward. She beat me to the metaphorical punch, "I know what I have said Perseus Jackson but let me remind you this that if you kill my Hunters you will suffer my curse and all of yours will perish an agonizing death. You of all people must know how agonizing the Curses can be"

Wow that we a low blow, l stumbled back a bit but regained my composure.

"Why did you put the arrow in my knee?" What do you mean?"

Really and she lies to me? Well, you wanted an enemy, I smiled evilly, then you have got one.

Artemis POV

Have you ever heard of the saying what comes around goes around? That's what's happening now. Sort of. Perseus used my own words against me but what confused me the most is that he said I had shot him with a silver arrow in the knee,

but I did not do such a thing and neither would any of my hunters do such an idiotic thing as all we had to do was steel their supplies.

Trying not capture their attention towards us.

But right now, I have better things to worry about like the safety of my Hunters. My family and sisters in arms.

"I know what I have said Perseus Jackson but let me remind you this that if you kill my Hunters you will suffer my curse and all of yours will perish an agonizing death. You of all people must know how agonizing the Curses can be"

I said to him as I crossed my arms across my chest. A look of pain flashed across his features as a painful memory of Tartarus appeared on his face and the hurricane dissipated.

A twinge of guilt and pain crossed through me and a small grim smile with a little gratitude curled upon my lips as I noticed all of my Hunters had disappeared in the forest and away from the camp. "Thank you for considering Perseus" I said as I turned but before flashing of I said "But let me tell you this, I did not shoot you with the arrow"

PERCY POV

I sat back silently fuming, animals were on rampage, time was going crazy all around the world and all of my domains were 'Out of Whack'.

Of course, once Hermes told me this I had to calm down. Just enough to get back control over my domains. I mean really?

How dare she put a SILVER ARROW in my knee and then DENY it? What's worse is that she used my worst memories and my experiences in Tartarus with... No. Get a grip. I must not think about this, it's not right. I took a deep breath and exhale.

I should get packing, we met a child of Apollo. Man I swear, he never has that thing in his pants. So I guess we're heading to Camp half blood. Might as well.

I heard Grover is there with his now wife Juniper. They had some baby nymphs. Which was awesome. They had a child on the way. Probably a water nymph since her stomach is tinted blue.

I don't know how they did that nor do I want to know. It must be nice to have an immortal family. To be there for each other and never have to worry about them dying of old age or sickness.

I'm pretty sure nymphs can die from injury but if I know Grover.

They'll be fine. It would be nice to have a family. I would be loyal to them Mar 2Which is one of the reasons I can't have any demigod children.

I understood what Artemis meant. My group was like a family. Speaking of my 'family' I never officially gave us a name. Hmm, I snapped my fingers, I got it Heroes of Olympus!

It's perfect, well I should get back too packing.

Time skip (^.^)

we arrived at the entrance to Camp Half Blood. I threw a rock at Peleus. You know, for fun right?

Anyways, he was really touchy today and went after the new kid. Son of Apollo. I heard Peleus in my head"I'm gonna kill that kid!"

My first thought though "cool I can talk to dragons!" Second thought, "Oh no, he's gonna kill that kid." I froze time as his jaw was wide open and mere inches away from the kid. I glared at him, "Don't throw rocks at a dragon, kid."

Heh yeah I know I'm awesome. I unfroze the dragon and he got a mouthful… Of dirt. I walked towards my new cabin. It was pretty cool if I do say so myself. It was sea green with golden trims.

The pillars were hourglass. Anyone in the cabin had the option to speed up time within the cabin to get re-energized really quickly. There were two Replicas of riptide on the front door.

There were 4 bunks in the room. I quickly twisted an hourglass on the wall upside down. It did two things, one it restarted the hourglass, two it opened a downstairs passageway.

They went downstairs where it was a darker shade of green, a forest green to be exact. It had Hawks Bears and Wolves, All of which were my sacred animals.

Not to mention a few Pegasi flying on the walls. More specifically, Blackjack. Yup. He was immortal now. He was practically a god actually. Except without those god powers.

I heard the camp horn 6 times. A signal I knew all too well. The hunters are here, eh? I talked to Chiron and set us up a one on one capture the flag game with the hunters.

He should be informing her now actually. And besides, He always said no Intentional maiming. So what if it were 'Accidental'?


End file.
